


Forbidden Feelings

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe Dameron, First Order pilot, meets a Jedi for the first time.





	Forbidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it.

Landing on Yavin IV was something that Poe Dameron, at twenty-two, didn’t think he’d do again. It had been what, fourteen years, since his father had left in disgust after the Republic had good as killed M —

No. That was a long time ago. He’d been a scared kid then. Nothing like the First Order pilot who came back. Of course, he wasn’t going to tell anyone who he really was. After all, walking into Yavin and announcing you were working for the First Order...it wasn’t the smartest idea in the galaxy, really. 

Even stepping among the grass, among the trees, Poe couldn’t help but feel a pang of melancholy he hadn’t felt in quite some time. Never regret, never doubt, never surrender, that was what the First Order said. And yet Poe definitely had a few regrets. 

***

He met the boy, who seemed to be in his late teens, later. Poe was glad, at least, that he wasn’t in his TIE fighter uniform, but he still tensed a little. That boy was a Jedi. Jedi were dangerous, or so the Supreme Leader said...but then again, the way the boy looked, he couldn’t hurt a gizka, let alone Poe. 

Besides, he looked kind of lost. Poe always had more than a bit of an impulse to help others and see the good in others. His greatest weakness, Snoke said, but Poe couldn’t see why. After all, compassion wasn’t a limitation, was it? 

“You lost?” Poe said. 

The boy looked up, and Poe could only assume he wasn’t that much younger than he was, actually. He was quite handsome, with his black hair (seriously great hair, Poe thought, and he wondered why he was thinking that way about a Jedi, of all people) and pretty, expressive dark eyes. He even had freckles and moles, and they fit him. He was wearing a white tunic and pants, and seemed to be late teens at least. 

“You could say that,” said the boy, and even his voice was pretty, deep and soft. Even if it sounded surprisingly deep for a boy his age. 

He sounded sulky, almost wounded, and Poe said, “Is everything okay?”

”No.” The boy’s voice cracked, and Poe couldn’t help but feel like he needed to help him, somehow. 

“What’s your name, kiddo?”

”Ben.” 

“Right, Ben...what happened?”

”My uncle and I got in a fight.”

Poe winced. “Sorry to hear that. You shouldn’t be out by yourself, though.”

”I’m nineteen. I’m not a baby. Besides,” Ben said, “I’m not that awful a duelist.”

”Didn’t say you were. I mean, I’m sure you are.” A beat. “I’ve never met a Jedi before.”

”Yeah?”

”Yeah.” Poe said. 

They were cut off by a middle-aged bearded man storming through the forest, before saying, “Ben Solo, where do you think you were going?”

”I — ” Ben began. Meanwhile, Poe was still trying to process that. Solo...Han Solo’s son. This was amazing. If Snoke knew...

Poe wasn’t an expert on what Snoke did to other Force users. There were the Knights of Ren, but they were the sorts of people that Poe didn’t understand and didn’t want to. 

Still, the man was really ripping into Ben. Poe spoke up. “Look,” he said. “He was upset.”

The man glared at him. “And you are...?”

Giving out his real name was too risky. “Jacob Sunrider.”

”I see. Come on, Ben...”

And even as the man and Ben walked away, Poe could only hope that he would see Ben again, somehow. 

 

 


End file.
